The Murder of Harry Potter
by captainoftheunknown
Summary: Set 20 years after the end of Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter is murdered, and the Ministry turns to Chief Inspector Francis Macy to solve the case...but he'll be needing some help.
1. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a dark and rainy night as thunderclouds thrust themselves upon the land. Not unusual weather for England, especially in autumn. But tonight was going to be an unusual night. Very unusual, indeed. On this dark, moonless night, an act was about to be committed that would shake the Wizarding World to its very core. The moment was near now, but while all of England slept, they would wake up to a very different world. And a very frightening one.

The Minister of Magic rubbed his forehead and tried to focus on his work. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in the year since he had replaced Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Minister. Melvin Farrell had been a compromise candidate for the job, and was the youngest Minister ever to hold the post. Now, part of him wished he had never accepted the job. Sure, it paid well enough, and all the prestige and influence that came with it was nice, but...filling Kingsley Shacklebolt's shoes was no small task. There was no way, Farrell thought, for himself to compare to this giant of a man. Before his tenure as Minister, Shacklebolt had been a senior auror, had assisted in defeating Lord Voldemort, and had been a powerful member of the Order of the Phoenix. And that didn't even compare to the things he had done as Minister. Rebuilding the Ministry from the ground up with the help of Harry Potter and others, establishing a fairer system of laws, presiding over an era of peace he had helped create...Farrell had the horrible sinking feeling that he himself would go down in history as the mediocre man who replaced a beloved leader. Just then, a vigorous pounding on the door startled him from his thoughts. Before he could say "Come in," the mystery knocker already had. It was Junior Undersecretary Edward H. Smith. Farrell was, to put it one way, rather confused.

"Now see here, Smith, what is this all abo-," Farrell started off, but was soon interrupted.

"Sir! Sir! Something's happened! Evil's returned to the land, sir!" Smith said, breathlessly.

"What?! What is it?"

Just then, Smith started sobbing uncontrollably. Farrell couldn't understand what was going on.

"Smith, what's happened? Has there been an unexpected death?"

"Yes, yessir," Smith managed to choke out.

"I'm terribly sorry. Was it your mother? I remember you saying that she-,"

Smith shook his head. "No sir, not my mother. Its not in the family. It's...it's...Harry Potter."

Farrell's face turned a deathly pale. "Smith...that's not funny. This isn't a joke. Now tell me what the hell is going on or-,"

Smith shook his head again. "It's not a joke, sir. The Potter's house-elf heard a crash sometime around midnight. When he went to investigate, he went into the Potter's bedroom, and he...he saw...he saw..."

"Saw what, Smith? What did he see?!"

"Blood, sir. The bed sheets soaked with it. Harry and Ginny Potter were...they were murdered, sir."

Farrell felt his legs go weak, and he clutched the desk for support. Smith started crying quietly. Harry and Ginny Potter...dead? But how? Why? They were some of the most beloved people in the land. Who would want to kill them? The Minister regained control of himself long enough to tell Smith to summon the Wizengamot and all the undersecretaries. He also sent for the one man who might be able to find out who had done this...Chief Inspector Francis Elliot Macy.


	2. Scene of the Crime

Chief Inspector Frederick Macy was asleep when the pounding on his door began, and had only just turned in for the night a couple hours earlier. It took Macy a minute or two to realize what was going on, at which point he hastily threw on some clothes to answer the door. But at the point, the knocker at already opened the door, in a situation similar to that which Minister Farrell had experienced. Macy knew right away it was a Ministry official; fully clothed in regulation garb, the messenger urged Macy to get dressed in more proper clothes. He would be out for a while.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on?" said Macy angrily. "You wake me up at this ungodly hour, and tell me to get dressed. This had _better_ be good."

"Murder investigation, sir."

"Who the bloody hell died? Not the Minister, for chrissakes?"

"Harry Potter, Chief Inspector. He was murdered sometime during the night. He and his wife were found dead in their bedroom by their house-elf. That's all I know. Sir."

Macy had dealt with his fair share of shocking moments throughout his career, but this was by far the worst. Harry Potter was dead. The Boy Who Lived. Savior of the Wizarding World. Only one of two people who Lord Voldemort ever feared. Macy knew that the consequences would be serious for the Wizarding World. Very serious, indeed. But there would be time to dwell on that later. The time for action was now. Macy spoke up.

"Take me to the scene of the crime. By the time I arrive there, I want the following people to also be there: Assistant Inspector Amanda Barnes...Deputy Head Auror Grant Greminger...and Captain Dale Worchester of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad."

"Will that do it, sir?" said the Ministry official.

Macy was about to say yes, and then remembered something. "Oh, and if she's not too busy right now, and I'd entirely understand if she was...Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Weasley."

When Macy arrived at the crime scene, everyone he had requested was there...and so many more. A team of aurors was keeping the growing crowd at bay outside the door, and Ministry-type folk were roping off the scene of the murder, and attempting to keep things under a certain level of control. Controlled chaos. Also inside the house were several individuals Macy recognized from his stint at Hogwarts and from the newspapers following the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The Weasley family was there, including Mrs. Hermione Weasley, who was torn between mourning, comforting others, and keeping the scene under control. Though Macy had only been a third year when the Battle of Hogwarts and defeat of Lord Voldemort occurred, he recognized a number of students that the Potters had been close with. All were either bawling, or sitting there in a shocked, stony silence. There was no middle ground. Macy assembled his team for a briefing of the situation in the kitchen.

Macy began to speak. "Ahem...gentlemen...and ladies...as I am sure you are all aware by now, Harry and Ginny Potter have been murdered. A show of hands, how many of you have actually seen the bedroom where the murder has reportedly taken place?"

Everyone except for Assistant Inspector Amanda Barnes raised their hands. "I just got here," she said nervously.

"Well, that makes you and me the only two people who haven't seen the crime scene yet. Tell me, was there anything unusual about this that caught anyone's eye?"

Captain Worchester spoke up. "Well, Inspector, its obvious that this deed wasn't committed by magic. I would hazard to guess that a blunt metal object was used to murder the Potters, most likely a knife." Hermione Weasley began to sniffle, and briefly excused herself from the briefing. Sobbing was heard shortly thereafter.

Moving on, Macy continued: "Alright, thank you Dale...I suppose I'll have to view this for myself. Once Mrs. Weasley comes back-on second thought, its probably better she not be exposed to this any more then she absolutely has to."

"I'll...I'll g-g-g-o." Hermione choked from the doorway. "I-I-I w-w-w-ant to find out w-w-w-ho did this."

Macy nodded, slowly. "Alright then. Come with us."

The crime scene was surreal. There were indeed slashes in the necks of both Harry and Ginny Potter, just was Worchester had believed there would be. The door was swung wide open, and a mark on the ground led the investigators to believe that the killer had Apparated immediately following the murder. Healers had gathered around the bodies of the Potters, but to no avail. The killer had done their work well. Harry and Ginny Potter were as dead as could be...and there was nothing now that could bring them back. This murder has been quick and relatively silent. The killer had left very few clues, and by the time the detectives had finished scrounging the scene, they knew as much as they had coming into the house.

"Dammit, nothing." Macy was frustrated. No clues, no leads. Their only hope was to rely on the Potter's house-elf. As the sole witness, he might hold the key to solving this crime.

"Alright team, rally up," said Macy in a tired voice. "We have nothing here. The most we can do is question the house-elf. Now I need to know where the hell he is, or-"

And that's when they heard the scream outside.


End file.
